


Came Too Soon

by dribblenspit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, garnet and steven make brief appearences, trans girl pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dribblenspit/pseuds/dribblenspit
Summary: The one time the pizza coming early is a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a thing on the internet i got this from but Iican’t remember where it is  
> also honestly this needs a good look over and edit but my mind is drifty right now and i dont notice im missing words or the pacing is off or shit when im like this so oh well
> 
> anyway i had fun with this enjoy
> 
> edit: originally i didnt tag this as trans girl pearl to try and avoid the attention of people who are gonna fetishize this but i added it afterward to be clear that pearl is a trans girl and nothing else  
> im open to any criticsm or suggestions as im nonbinary and not a trans girl so yeah tell me if i doofed up

It feels so good it should be criminal.

Pearl can hardly breathe, taking rough ragged breaths as her hips move against Amethyst. Steady and purposeful, each rock of their hips sends a jolt of pleasure through her that makes her chest feels tight and fluttery. She tries to control her breathing by lowering her head to Amethyst’s neck and managing a few sloppy kisses but Pearl is panting and moaning too hard for proper ones.

Amethyst’s nails scrape across her back and dig in at the shoulder blades. It makes Pearl shudder and she can’t help but sink her teeth into Amethyst’s neck, roughly, the way Amethyst likes it. In response legs tighten around Pearl’s waist, pulling her in closer.

Locked together they rock and pant, getting good and sweaty and so blissfully lost in each other.  Amethyst moans in Pearl’s ear, so deliciously raspy that Pearl squeaks into Amethyst’s neck when she hears her.

“Such a good girl…”

Moaning helplessly, Pearl’s hips rock harder, pushing deeper into Amethyst with lust. Pearl can hardly think, all she can think of is Amethyst and how amazing she feels and sounds and smells and tastes…

_RIING_

The sound is familiar in the back of Pearl’s mind, but everything feels so fuzzy so blurred with the pleasure. That particular sound is quickly lost to her, replaced instead by the sound of their skin slapping and the bed creaking noisily.

_RIIING_

Hearing it again makes it harder to ignore. Amethyst stirs under Pearl, growing more alert. Pushing Pearl’s head away from her neck to hear better Amethyst finally makes sense of the noise.

“Shit its the pizza hold on Pearl.”

Groaning but pulling out quickly, Pearl sits back on her haunches and watches as Amethyst reaches for her hoodie strewn on floor. When Amethyst pulls on her hoodie and then gets up from the bed to tug on her boxers hurriedly, Pearl whimpers softly.

Trying to sate her Amethyst kisses her cheek and says, “Be back in a sec,” before leaving their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Pearl throws herself on her back to the bed in frustration. Why did the pizza come so early? It was supposed to come in thirty minutes! Amethyst’s earlier words of “C’mon! We have plenty of time…” echo in her head and Pearl can’t help but snort at the reality of that.

 

Knowing Amethyst, she’d start eating the pizza and completely forget about the sex. Pearl might as well clean up now. Making to sit up only makes her aware that she is still so very horny and sporting a very obvious erection. She flops back down, frustrated even more than before.

Maybe she can convince Amethyst to try eating pizza _and_ having sex at the same time…How would that work…? The answer never comes, quickly shocked by her own thought and how desperate it is; Pearl shakes her head, trying to clear it. What has gotten into her?

Sitting up in resignation, she walks over to the door, pressing an ear to it to hear if the delivery person is gone yet. She can hear snippets of Amethyst’s voice, relaxed and loud.

 

“...didn’t expect the pizza to be delivered so soon, the wife was balls deep inside me haha…”

 

With a screech Pearl tugs on her shorts so quickly she’d be afraid of hurting herself if it weren’t for the overwhelming embarrassment flooding her mind. Flinging the door open, she rushes down the hallway, stopping beside Amethyst just out of view of the door.

“Amethyst!” she hisses angrily.

Amethyst grins, flipping the hair out of her eye, “speak of the devil. Hey P say hi to Garnet.”

Poking only her head out of the door, she is met with the surprising image of Garnet wearing the uniform of their local pizza shop, hat barely containing all her hair, a box of pizza perched on her hand. Garnet gives her a smile, small yet all-knowing. “Hello Pearl.”

“H-hello Garnet, what are you doing here?”

“I’m delivering.”

“Why?”

Garnet points behind her to the car where Steven is in the passenger seat waving at them. He is wearing the uniform as well, curly hair poking out from the matching hat. “Steven wanted to help out tonight. I joined him.”

Pearl waves timidly to Steven, still trying to keep her body hidden.

“Well thanks for dropping by G, I’ll let you get to the rest of your deliveries.” Amethyst takes the pizza box from Garnet, placing the money and tip into Garnet’s hand.

With a final smile Garnet waves goodbye at them, turning around and getting back into the car to drive off. Once the car is out of view Amethyst closes the door and steps into the kitchen with the box eagerly.

Walking behind Pearl sighs as she joins her at the table. Hands propping up her face she watches Amethyst open the box and begin to scarf down the pizza. Halfway through slice two Amethyst looks at her and speaks with food still in her mouth, “hows your boner?”

Crinkling her nose Pearl doesn’t bother to respond, instead leaning back in her chair to let Amethyst see her lap.

“Ah, rather soft there babe. Sorry, if I’d known the pizza was gonna come this fast I wouldn’t have started fucking you. Pff, must be the first time you wished you came first eh?”

This, combined with Pearl’s groaning, makes Amethyst laugh as she walks around the table to sit in Pearl’s lap. She kisses Pearl’s temple as a way to apologize and settles down comfortably. She stretches over the table to pull the pizza box closer to her, settling down into Pearl again. One last kiss to Pearl’s bare chest and Amethyst begins eating again, contently nestled on top of Pearl and becoming even more so when Pearl gives in and hugs her close.

“You’re like a big cat Amethyst.”

“Mmm I know how much you like my puss-”

“No that is absolutely not what I meant.”

Amethyst snickers and presses a greasy cheek to Pearl’s bony naked shoulder. “I know.”

Ignoring the feeling of pizza grease smearing against her skin is too hard so Pearl grabs a napkin from nearby on the table and wipes herself clean, cleaning Amethyst’s face at the same time. It reminds her that she is still covered in sweat and musk and still wearing the condom.

“I have to get cleaned up Amethyst let me up.”

No movement from Amethyst makes Pearl sigh again, knowing too well Amethyst’s stubbornness (which is just as much as Pearl’s but she’ll never admit it), so she sits back, and kisses the top of Amethyst’s head, figuring more time like this won’t hurt.

“Hey Pearl?”

“Yes?”

“They forgot the drink.”


End file.
